First Meetings
by Aromene
Summary: A continuation of the scene where Frodo wakes up in Rivendell. A shirebunny.


**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never will. But I can enjoy playing with them! Also, the first part of this is directly from film one, and so, not mine either.**

**shirebunny: Continuation of the waking scene at Rivendell. Is Frodo well enough to get out of bed. It's 10 in the morning – time for second breakfast?**

**Note: I had to do it, you all know that. I swear I tried very hard to stay away from any and all Matrix references. ;D**

"Frodo!" Sam cried.

Frodo's gaze lingered a moment longer on Gandalf, not at all sure what has just happened to the wizard. But then Sam was by his side, clasping Frodo's no-longer cold hand, and he abruptly forgot everything else.

"Sam," he smiled in joy.

"Bless you, you're awake," Sam replied, smiling in joy himself.

Gandalf's voice made Frodo turn. "Sam has hardly left your side."

_Ah, good Sam_, thought Frodo.

"We were that worried about you, weren't we Mister Gandalf?" Frodo's smile grew bigger. But Gandalf's next words caught him off guard as he realized the three of them were not alone in the room.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you are beginning to mend," Gandalf said, and turned to face a tall and regal elf.

Frodo was momentarily unable to do anything more than continue smiling. He had heard Bilbo's stories of Elrond, but to actually meet him…

Elrond smiled down at the hobbit with eyes both piercing and kind. "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo sighed, as if it had finally sunk in that he was here – that he was safe.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond."

Another smile. "You are quite welcome Master Hobbit."

But before he could say another word, Sam interrupted. "Are you hungry Frodo? It's time for second breakfast, and you haven't been eating much of anything the last few days. Can I get you something?" Sam looked so eager to please that Frodo relented, even though he wasn't terribly hungry.

Glad for something to do, Sam rushed from the room, leaving Frodo to fend for himself with an elven-lord and a wizard.

Or rather, just an elven-lord, as Gandalf rose from his chair. "I'll leave you now, Frodo. We will speak later, my dear hobbit." And without another word he disappeared out the door after Sam.

Frodo swallowed, uneasy being left alone with an elf who, up until a few moments before, had been just a hero in one of old Bilbo's tales.

But Elrond seemed to realize how imposing his presence was, and took Gandalf's vacated seat, so that Frodo no longer had to crane his neck to see him.

"How are you feeling, Frodo?"

The hobbit sighed. He knew the question was coming.

"Much better, my lord. Eager to be up; I've been abed long enough, as Gandalf has said. And I should like to see my cousins and Strider too, if he's here."

Elrond held up a hand before he could go any further. "So many demands, Master Hobbit! Whichever one shall I fulfill first? I will take your word that you are feeling better, and allow you to rise. But you are still weak, and I want your word you will return to bed if you begin to become fatigued." Elrond looked at him questioningly.

"You have it," Frodo easily agreed.

"Very well. Sam will bring you something to eat and help you to dress. And if he has not already crossed paths with your cousins, I will have someone locate them and send them to you. You are free to wander where you will, of course. But for today, at least, I would prefer you to stay close to the house and ensure someone is with you at all times."

Frodo took all these instructions in and nodded his consent. "That sounds fine, Lord Elrond. But Strider –?"

"Ah, yes. An interesting nickname," he smiled to himself, and Frodo realized he was missing something. "I regret he is rather occupied at this moment, but I will make sure he is told you are awake. Perhaps he will see you later. Tonight at the banquet, at least."

"Banquet?"

"Yes, in honor of all the new arrivals. We wished to wait until you awoke. So you must not overexert yourself this afternoon." Frodo was treated to a raised eyebrow and new the elf expected an answer.

"I won't," he promised.

"Good. I will take my leave now." He paused at the door. "Be careful with that shoulder, Frodo. I would hate to find any of the stitches ripped." He smiled again.

Before Frodo could wonder at this comment, the half-elf was gone. And he had no time to consider it either, for nearly as soon as Elrond left, Sam entered, followed by an elven maid carrying a tray of food. Frodo's eyes widened at the amount, until he spotted Merry and Pippin behind her.

"Frodo!" they both cried together, and Frodo found himself surrounded by cousins, and more food than he could ever eat.


End file.
